


Interlude: Bra

by BirdyMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, MIIINDLESS fluff, PWP, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyMarie/pseuds/BirdyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles finds a remnant from Derek's sexual history, wears it, and gets laid anyway. Inspired by joking over spoilers on twitter. I blame Marie, she started it. Qhuinn didn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Bra

**Author's Note:**

> I AIN'T EVEN CLOSE TO SORRY. Edit: kay maybe I'm a little sorry lol. Still not sorry about the bra, tho. Because God forbid Derek have sex with EW YUCK, A GIRL OF ALL THINGS. *eye roll* People rack up histories, guys. It'll alllllll be okay in the end.

    Derek awoke to a post-it note on his forehead that immediately made him smile over how he was not questioning his recent life choices.  At all.  Which still shocked the hell out of him whenever he realized it.    
    He peeled it off to see the sentiment that was crammed onto the yellow square.  “I promise to use your aftershave and wear your yesterday’s boxers but sleeping with you is like sleeping with a fur coat and I need to shower.”  
    He huffed a laugh.  Sometimes, his human lover took the werewolf thing too seriously.  Sure, Derek highly enjoyed their mingled scents, didn’t mean washing of them after a night spent sweating together was offensive.    
    Besides, they were together so much lately that the entire loft reeked of Stiles-belongs-to-Derek.  It would not take long for the shower to wear off.  He reached for the sound of Stiles’ naturally quick heartbeat under the spray of the water and quickly squelched his disappointment that he had not caught the youth masturbating.  While that never got old, this way he would be ready for some quality scent marking when he got out.    
    Derek kicked the covers to the end of the bed when he heard the water stop.  He was warm himself and grateful to already be naked in the cool morning air.  As the rustle of Stiles toweling himself off tickled his ear drums, Derek could feel himself hardening with no contact at all.  He could see it all too well, moles stark against even skin stark against the dark towels Stiles had dubbed “Crayola Bold.”  He had taken the burgundy one as his own.  Derek smiled slightly, rolling his eyes at himself for imagining the glitter of water droplets on his lover’s eyelashes and buzzed hair.    
    Then he heard more rustling and heaved a disgruntled sigh.  Stiles liked to snoop.  It was fine, because 1) Derek had nothing to hide and 2) he didn’t mean it maliciously, he was just curious just...  
    Stiles snickered and Derek inwardly cheered.  If he was laughing about something, he would be dying to share it, so he would get his narrow ass out of the bathroom to see Derek already spread and naked for him and hopefully they could get started.    
    “Oh my God, please tell me you’re awake,” he said, voice thick with laughter.  
    “Yes, Jesus, get out here,” Derek called a little louder so the other man could hear him.  
    “Are you eager, my love?”  
    “Why did I even stay naked?”  
    “Do you want me _bad_?”  
    “I’m going to rub one out by my goddamn self.”  
    “Derek,” the boy trilled in a higher voice, then finally stepped out of the bathroom, and the werewolf almost choked.  
    “Have I seduced you yet?”  Stiles rubbed at the violet satin cups of a brassiere Derek hadn’t seen in _months._  
    “Oh you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”  
    The human doubled over laughing, almost losing the royal purple towel he was wearing to match the fucking thing.  “I don’t know,” he gasped, “if I should be more worried,” he practically had to crawl to the bed, where Derek was recovering himself, “that it’s still here,” he lifted himself over where Derek had pulled a pillow over his head, “or that it fucking fits!”  
    Derek threw the pillow.  “Can you not hold my past against me?” he said, mood ruined.  “Please?”  
    Stiles calmed quickly at that.  “No, c’mon don’t go there,” he said, still smiling.  “Don’t go bad places in your head.  It’s just that I don’t have any past for you to compare it to.”  He reached behind himself to struggle with the clasp.  “I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.  Oh my God, I can’t get it off!”  
    “Serves you right, dickhole,” Derek said, and meant it.  Then, “Where the hell did you even find it anyway?”  
    “In the hamper,” Stiles grunted, twisting and bending and finally pulling the thing off over his head.    
    “I don’t even use that thing.”  Derek had forgotten he even had it in the bathroom.  He frowned up at Stiles.  “Wait, were you really looking for yesterday’s underwear?”  
    “Yes, dude, when I tell you things I generally mean them.”  
    “Y’know, there are better ways of catching my scent.”  
    “Yeah, I do,” Stiles murmured, leaning down to run his mouth over Derek’s.  “That’s what I was kind of hoping for, if I didn’t spoil it.”  
    “Almost, but not quite,” the werewolf said quietly back.  Okay, so maybe the effort Stiles put into smelling like Derek was a giant turn-on.    
    Stiles kissed him, gently at first before opening him up tenderly.  Derek felt a sharp tug in his chest, not ready for this kind of encounter first thing in the morning but lapping it up anyway.  He and Stiles had been completely unexpected but more than Derek had ever hoped to need.  He wrapped his arms around the human’s shoulders and hung on, never wanting to lose this.  
    “Y’know what’s great,” Stiles said as he nipped his way down Derek’s jawline, “about me not having a sexual history?”  
    “Wuzzat,” Derek slurred, reaching down to cup Stiles through the towel.  He was beginning to not really care, but he enjoyed their easy back and forth so he kept it up.  
    He reared back to smile lazily down at him.  “You get to teach me all you know.”  He nuzzled and licked and kissed his way down Derek’s chest and stomach.  Derek wriggled lazily in response.  Today was a needy-for-attention day.  “And train me the way you want me,” the brunette continued, finally reaching Derek’s hardened cock and licking over it, pressing open mouthed kisses to the shaft.    
    Derek moaned into his arch.  “Is that so?” came out of his mouth on the end of it.    
    “Mm-hmm,” Stiles replied, sending vibrations over the head.  Derek gasped and widened his legs, throwing one knee over Stiles’ shoulder in case the human’s hands took to wandering.  They often did.  Stiles went down on him with gusto, letting his large lips stretch and pull out around Derek’s length.  He loved it.  He wasn’t sure which one he was talking about anymore.  
    Stiles finally moaned as he pulled off and Derek shouted with the vibration and the loss of wet heat.  “God, I love it when you’re like this,” he said, wide brown eyes roving all over his body.  Another reason Derek never wanted to let him go was his ceaseless praise.  It had never been like that with...anyone else.    
    “I love it when you need me, you need all my attention and petting, but I just-” he licked a stripe up the underside of Derek’s cock and he dropped his head back, eyes rolling.  “I have no idea what I want to do with you, I don’t.  I want it all.”  He licked and mouthed at Derek’s balls, lifting them to kiss behind them but not going any further.  “Y’know what’d be really cool?” he said, rising up on his knees as Derek’s leg slid from his shoulder.  
    “Jesus, FUCK, Stiles, what?”  
    “If we were both long enough to be inside each other at the same time.”  
    Derek just blinked up at him for a moment, not knowing if the idea was insane or brilliant.  “Why am I still hard?” he said aloud to keep the banter alive.  “Why do I ever try to fuck you?”  
    Stiles moaned at that.  “Fuck me, yes, that sounds great.”  His eyes roamed all over again.  “But you sound great when I’m fucking you too.  FUCK.”  He fell forward to kiss the werewolf, and Derek wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, fingers spreading into the buzz at his nape.  Their erections slid against each other and both rutted into the contact for a moment, unable to do anything else.  Then he trailed one hand down the other man’s back, then teased at the crack between his cheeks.  Stiles snorted into the kiss, reaching to grab Derek’s ass as well.    
    “Y’wanna learn something else?” Derek moaned when Stiles moved to bite his earlobe.    
    “I’m up for anything,” he rumbled against the shell, voice going deeper with his arousal.    
    “Sit up.”  The human did and Derek rolled to reach for their lube.  “This isn’t...you already know how to do this,” he said, fingers shaking a little.  He spread some lube over his own fingers, then looked up through his eyelashes to where Stiles was kneeling over him, suddenly shy.  “Um...”  He had no idea how to explain or ask what he wanted.  “There is a way, kind of.”  He threw his left leg over Stiles’ right thigh, then reached with his dry hand to tug at the human’s left leg, positioning it over his own right thigh.  “For both of us to be...inside...”  
    “Oh!  I see!”  Stiles’ entire face lit up with the realization.  “Okay.  Ooh, I like this, just...”  He leaned over their entwined legs and lumped up all their pillows behind Derek.  The werewolf could see the appeal in having some support behind him.  He leaned back, holding out the lube to the other man.  He fell to enthusiastically, then leaned back himself.  Derek brought his heels together a bit, supporting him.  “God I love how strong you are,” Stiles breathed, reaching to trace a single finger around Derek’s opening.    
    “Sometimes, you’re just as strong,” Derek said, knowing it was cheesy but meaning it anyway.  The other man was learning how to quickly pull Derek back from where he was rough around the edges, with no better example than what had happened earlier with the stupid bra.  He slipped a finger into Stiles’ hole, finding it surprisingly lose and narrowing his eyes.  Stiles moaned.    
    “Okay,” he panted, “maybe I was a little eager this morning.”  
    Derek felt his lashes flutter at the thought of Stiles fingering _himself_ thinking of Derek.  He rocked his hips forward, rubbing his perineum against Stiles’ teasing finger.  The brunette only laughed at him, sliding his own finger inside.  They moaned simultaneously.  Derek urged Stiles closer with his heels, rocking and reaching and grabbing as he worked the other man and himself to readiness for a second finger.  Then he reached and probed, looking for that sweet spot inside that he knew so well, only to be beaten there by Stiles.  He cried out to feel his long, slim fingers massaging him inside.  The son of a bitch had a natural advantage, it wasn’t fair.  For his part, Stiles was cursing freely.  He reached out with his free hand to grab at Derek’s nape and raise his head so their eyes could meet.  “Oh fuck,” Derek said.  Eloquent.  Stiles only had a slim ring of brown showing in his irises, pupils blown wide as they fingered each other open.    
    “Yeah, now,” Stiles moaned, and they both reached for each others’ cocks at the same time, banging knuckles.  
    “Ouch, shit!”  
    “Get the fuck out of the way!”  
    Then they were laughing, stomachs tightening, rocking into each other and pumping each other in time with the others’ fingers inside them and Stiles again captured Derek’s moan in a kiss.  When they came, it was gasping together, which didn’t happen as often as romance would have one think, but often enough.    
    Stiles moaned as they each slid their fingers out, shaking his head and grinning muzzily.  “See that?  That’s why it’s great.”  
    “You’re great,” Derek said, reaching to pull him down to the pillows.    
    “We’re great,” Stiles agreed.  Derek smiled, pressing a kiss into the fuzz at his crown.  When Stiles lost his smart mouth and big words, Derek knew he had made him feel as good as the human made him feel. 


End file.
